Mû et Camus participent au NaNoWriMo 2013
by PanAries
Summary: Le NaNoWriMo, concours annuel d'écriture. Il fallait que les deux surdoués du Sanctuaire y participent, au moins une fois. (Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan qui est ma création)
1. Chapter 1

**Attention au rating les enfants ;)**  
**Une fois n'est pas coutume, scène yaoi inside. Alors si ce n'est pas votre truc, ou si vous avez de jeunes et chastes yeux, passez votre chemin :)**

* * *

**Octobre 2013 : le compte à rebours est commencé.**

Comme chaque mois, les douze chevaliers d'Or et l'ex-Dragon des Mers s'étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle de réunion du palais, avec le Grand Pope, pour la Grande Réunion Mensuelle du Corps Dirigeant. Comme d'habitude, y avaient été débattus des sujets aussi divers et variés que les emplois du temps des apprentis, la réfection de l'un ou l'autre temple, le budget de l'année suivante, le menu de la cantine (il y avait les pro-nutrition-santé et les pro-frites, le débat était sans fin) ou la couleur des parterres de fleurs à la saison prochaine.

Ces réunions étaient donc, comme vous le voyez, d'une importance capitale pour la bonne marche du Sanctuaire.

A l'issue de chacune de ces réunions, un temps de parole était alloué au chevalier qui le souhaitait, pour faire une annonce de son choix. C'était ça ou le mail en masse, et comme la plupart ne maîtrisaient pas la notion d'emailing, on avait décidé que de vive voix, c'était mieux.

Ainsi, en cette morne réunion d'octobre, Camus leva la main pour demander la parole à la fin des débats. Shion soupira en se rasseyant. Il préférait quand personne n'avait rien à dire ou à demander. Le chevalier du Verseau, ignorant royalement ce rustre de Grand Pope, se leva et prit la parole.

« Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le mois prochain, en novembre donc, je ne serai que fort peu disponible en dehors des heures de bureau. En effet, je me suis inscrit au NaNoWriMo…

- C'est quoi le Nanomomo ? demanda Milo, seul chevalier au monde à pouvoir se permettre d'interrompre impoliment Camus sans finir congelé sur place.

- J'y viens, Milo. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que vous faites tous partie du lot… Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, donc, il s'agit d'un concours d'écriture se déroulant sur un mois plein – le mois de novembre. Il existe d'autres sessions dans l'année, appelées Camp NaNo, mais je ne vous embêterai pas avec ça pour l'instant. Au cours d'un NaNo, chaque participant doit s'efforcer d'atteindre les cinquante mille mots écrits – cela fait, en gros, un petit roman. Il s'agit d'une épreuve d'écriture intensive, aussi, les nanoteurs ne peuvent se permettre d'être dérangés à tout bout de champ. Je vous invite donc, si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, à le dire maintenant – ou à vous taire à jamais. Naturellement, si d'autres sont intéressés par le NaNo, ils sont les bienvenus. Etre plusieurs, ça motive. »

Un petit silence plana, au cours duquel chacun repassa mentalement ce qui venait d'être dit, tentant d'en saisir toute la portée.

« Ça veut dire que pendant tout un mois, tu ne vas plus m'aimer ? demanda Milo d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Mais n'importe quoi, Scorpion. Pour toi, c'est pas pareil. »

Une main se leva timidement.

« Oui, Mû ?

- Moi, j'aimerais bien participer. »

Camus sourit, et chacun frémit. On n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Verseau exprimer un quelconque sentiment, encore moins de la joie : ça avait quelque chose de flippant de voir sourire Camus. C'était comme si les lois de la physique n'avaient plus cours, comme si le Pôle Nord et le Pôle Sud s'inversaient.

« Excellent, Bélier, voilà l'esprit ! On peut t'inscrire dès aujourd'hui, si tu veux.

- Ma foi, ce sera fait… »

Mû rosit de contentement – et de timidité. Le chevalier du Bélier avait toujours été un littéraire, et un de ses rêves secrets était d'écrire un roman. Un truc qui serait publié, et qui aurait du succès. Mais il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Il avait bien un carnet dans lequel il notait quelques idées, des phrases qui lui venaient, ce genre de choses. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se lancer, par manque de temps, de motivation, et par peur de l'échec aussi : et si ce qu'il écrivait était nul ?

« Très bien, tu n'auras qu'à passer chez moi à la fin de la réunion, on t'inscrira, et je t'expliquerai plus en détail le fonctionnement. Et puis, on pourra être chacun le Writing Buddy de l'autre. Ça sera cool, tu verras.

- Heu, d'accord. »

Mû n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont était en train de parler Camus, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Les paris étaient ouverts. Dans quelques jours, les deux chevaliers se lanceraient dans le grand tumulte nanotien.

« Bon c'est bon, on peut y aller, maintenant ? » demanda Aiolia, qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Lui n'avait certainement jamais écrit cinquante mille mots de toute sa vie.

* * *

Mû était tout content. La veille, il était donc passé chez Camus qui avait validé son inscription sur le site du NaNo. C'était quand même drôlement pratique, par moment, cet internet. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre un abonnement.

Pour l'heure, Mû flânait dans les rues de Rodorio par ce bel après-midi d'automne. Il voulait profiter un peu du soleil avant de rentrer. Il avait fait quelques achats, chose fort rare chez lui, pingre patenté : comme un écureuil fou, il avait tendance à épargner la moindre noisette. « Au cas où ». Mais ce jour-là, il s'était fait plaisir, était entré dans une papeterie de luxe et s'était offert un superbe cahier relié de cuir, ainsi qu'un stylo plume de marque. C'était son premier Nano, il fallait qu'il marque le coup.

Il avait également investi dans un cahier (tout simple) pour chacun des enfants. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, ce serait une bonne expérience pour eux que d'imaginer un récit, le structurer et le coucher sur papier. Pan avait été enthousiasmée par l'idée, puisqu'elle était naturellement littéraire, elle aussi, mais Kiki avait fait la moue. Lui son truc, c'étaient les maths et la physique. Mais curieusement, le sourire lui était revenu quand Mû leur avait annoncé, de but en blanc, que du coup ils seraient dispensés d'école et de devoirs pendant un mois. Là, son fils adoptif avait comme par magie accepté le marché.

Les enfants, il suffisait de savoir leur parler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Première semaine : lancement du Nano, prise des marques et premières envolées lyriques. Les auteurs sont confiants et détendus. Les idées fusent et ils ont peur de ne pas avoir assez d'un mois pour tout coucher sur le papier. Cinquante mille mots ? À l'aise, Blaise !**

* * *

Enfin, on y était. C'était le premier novembre, coup d'envoi du concours NaNoWriMo, et Camus était dans les starting-blocks, remonté comme un coucou suisse, armé de sa thermos pleine de thé (du Darjeeling, cela va sans dire) et de son carnet de notes.

Le Verseau s'attabla à son bureau, installa sa thermos et sa tasse à portée de main, et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son écran de fond pendant quelques secondes : un ours polaire avec une écharpe rouge, en train de manger un sandwich au saumon (à base de pain polaire, cela allait de soi). Puis, Camus ouvrit un document Word et à minuit une, il écrivit le titre : NaNoWriMo2013.

Enfin, il était lancé. Ce moment, il l'attendait depuis un mois. Tout était peaufiné. Il avait même réfléchi à sa première phrase, celle qui allait être la pierre angulaire de tout le concours.

Solennellement, il se la remémora et l'inscrivit sur son document. Il la relut, esquissa un sourire et embraya sur le reste de son paragraphe. Alors que ses doigts couraient sur le clavier, il se demanda si Mû aussi s'y était mis, ou s'il attendrait le matin. Pour avoir eu Hyoga et Isaak, il savait qu'avoir des enfants à charge ne permettait pas toujours de veiller aussi tard qu'on le souhaiterait. Bah, il verrait bien !

Camus prit une gorgée de thé, et se lança dans son second paragraphe. Il espérait que son texte serait aussi épique qu'il se l'était imaginé mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était pas à l'analyse : écrire, écrire, écrire, c'était le maître mot ! Le perfectionnement viendrait plus tard.

Alors qu'il passait la barre des deux cent mots, Camus se rendit compte que son débit avait déjà ralenti. Il tapait du pied en cadence et sifflotait entre ses dents sans même s'en apercevoir. Que ?

Il tendit l'oreille. Lui, concentré, n'avait rien entendu, mais son inconscient avait saisi au vol l'horripilant petit bruit de fond. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Contrarié, Camus se leva et alla jusqu'au perron de son temple.

_Kami no ikari ni fureta_

_Hito ha daremo tsumibito na no ka _

_Omoi kusari ni tsunagare_

_Samayoi yuku tatenshi no mure_

Cela provenait du temple du Capricorne, un étage plus bas. Il y avait de la lumière, et de la musique beuglait des hauts-parleurs d'un quelconque appareil-à-faire-du-bruit.

S'il n'avait pas été un chevalier des glaces, le Verseau aurait senti son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Mais il inspira profondément et resta maître de lui-même. Il allait remettre Shura en place avec calme et courtoisie – mais fermeté. Cette chèvre imbécile allait réveiller tout le Sanctuaire ! On était samedi, mais quand même. Avec grâce et majesté, Camus entreprit de descendre les escaliers pour aller sonner les cloches du Capricorne.

_Samakino himatsu nageki no kate no mae de_

_Inori no kore munashiku_

La situation était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Au temple du Capricorne, le bruit était assourdissant. Camus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et observait la scène : Shura n'était pas seul, il avait avec lui Masque de Mort, avec lequel il jouait en équipe de la guitare virtuelle sur sa console – _Guitar Hero_, à ce qu'il semblait. Le son était à fond, et les deux terreurs du Sanctuaire braillaient en jouant.

_Nagareru hoshiyo seiza wo kakero_

_Kinga no hatemade Pegasasu_

_Yami no sekai ni_

_Kibo ono kane wo narase_

_Forever Sainto Seiyaaaaaaaa (1)_

Shura et Masque embrayaient sur le solo de guitare. Derrière eux, dans le canapé, Aphrodite sirotait un daiquiri, et Milo, les pieds sur la table basse, s'empiffrait de chips. Camus resta là un moment avant de se rendre compte que personne ne l'avait remarqué, et que cette comédie pouvait encore durer longtemps.

Les deux musiciens virtuels allaient entamer le dernier couplet quand ils ressentirent une désagréable baisse de la température. Milo, naturellement habitué à ces variations calorifiques, comprit ce qui se passait avant même d'entrapercevoir Camus : d'un bond, il se redressa, ôta les pieds de la table et planqua le paquet de chips derrière lui (le Verseau s'était mis en tête ces derniers mois d'éduquer le Scorpion aux bonnes manières et à manger sain).

Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la porte. Camus les contemplait de son regard froid et calculateur. Aphrodite mit le jeu en pause et Shura demanda :

« Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Vous serait-il possible, sans vouloir vous commander, de baisser le volume ? J'entends votre musique depuis mon temple et j'ai besoin de calme.

- Hein ? Heu, ouais, acquiesça Shura en baissant les yeux (il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'air apparemment détendu et poli du Verseau). Désolé. On va baisser.

- Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée. »

Camus s'apprêta à regagner ses pénates quand Milo, n'y tenant plus, se leva et courut après lui, arborant son regard de petit Scorpion malheureux et mal-aimé. Il saisit la main du Verseau et la porta à son cœur.

« J'ai essayé de résister, je te promets ! pleurnicha-t-il. Je m'étais dit rien qu'une chips, et puis j'en ai pris une deuxième, une troisième, et puis j'ai finalement pris le paquet ! Pardon ! Je ferai des efforts et mangerai des légumes et du poisson ! N'arrête pas de m'aimer parce que je suis gourmand ! »

Camus eut un petit sourire tellement discret qu'il passa inaperçu, et haussa un sourcil.

« Arrêter de t'aimer pour un paquet de chips ? Quelle idée saugrenue.

- Vrai ?

- Par contre, quand tu seras gros et que tu ne tiendras plus dans mon lit, tu retourneras dormir chez toi. »

Camus fit demi-tour et s'en fut majestueusement, laissant Milo à sa déconfiture. Il avait gagné. Camus n'imposait jamais rien, il persuadait. Et il était redoutable à ce petit jeu là, surtout avec le malheureux Scorpion qu'il manipulait à sa guise depuis leur plus tendre enfance – mais pour son bien, cela allait de soi.

_Encore une victoire pour Canard WC_, aurait dit Hyoga.

La température remonta de quelques degrés dans le salon du Capricorne.

« Ton mec, c'est un connard, constata Masque de Mort sur le ton de la conversation.

- Et toi, t'es qu'une tête de lard ! protesta Milo.

- En attendant, je suggère qu'on embarque la console chez moi. On pourra mettre aussi fort qu'on veut, Aiolia et Saga n'oseront jamais la ramener. Peut-être même que Kanon viendra jouer et qu'il apportera de la vodka ou du whisky. »

Ils plièrent donc les gaules et fuirent les abords immédiats du temple du Verseau. Milo préféra remonter chez Camus.

* * *

Mû avait pris quelques jours de congés pour se plonger dans l'ambiance du NaNo, à l'image de Camus. Tout heureux, il passait des heures enfermé dans la bibliothèque à gratter, une tasse de thé et des biscuits à portée de main. Il faisait des recherches dans ses livres, prenait des notes, compulsait, rédigeait, modifiait son plan… Il était dans son élément. L'après-midi, les enfants le rejoignaient et ils écrivaient ensemble, dans un silence quasi religieux. Quasi.

Le chevalier du Bélier entamait son troisième chapitre, partagé entre l'enthousiasme et la fébrilité, quand son portable vibra. Il poussa un soupir, légèrement agacé à l'idée d'être dérangé dans son élan créateur par une simple machine. Il loucha sur l'écran : c'était un SMS de Camus.

« Salut ! Dis voir Bélier, qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? Trois jours que le NaNo est commencé et ton compteur est toujours à zéro ! »

Mû sortit la langue et entreprit de taper sa réponse sur le petit clavier.

« 1 ? Kel conteur ? Je fou pa ri1 g Dja 3 chap de fé ! »

Le SMS suivant mit un peu de temps avant de faire le trajet temple du Verseau – temple du Bélier.

« N'écris plus jamais en SMS avec moi, Mû, ou ce sera un combat de mille jours et mille nuits entre nous ! Oui, ton compteur. Tu es censé entrer chaque jour le nombre de mots que tu écris. Je te suggère de repasser par chez moi, j'ai comme le sentiment que tu n'as pas tout compris l'autre jour. Et apporte ta prose, que je te montre comment on fait. »

Mû soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie d'interrompre sa séance de nanotage pour monter jusqu'au onzième étage mais apparemment, cela s'avérait être un mal nécessaire : il semblait avoir occulté un aspect capital du NaNoWriMo ! Résigné, il termina sa phrase, souffla sur l'encre pour éviter qu'elle ne bave, et ferma son cahier relié cuir. Il informa les enfants qu'il montait chez Camus et leur demanda de continuer sans lui, « dans le calme et avec sérieux ». Par acquis de conscience, il leur donna à chacun deux cookies (trois chocolats) et rapporta l'assiette à la cuisine, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'empiffrent.

Puis, il prit résolument le chemin des escaliers, son précieux cahier sous le bras.

* * *

Mû frissonna en entrant dans le temple du Verseau : il aurait dû prévoir une petite laine ! Il héla Camus, qui l'invita à le rejoindre au salon. Le chevalier du Bélier prit donc cette direction et trouva le Verseau assis très droit devant son ordinateur.

Camus lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu désabusé et, sans même saluer son visiteur, continua la conversation initiée par SMS, sur le ton d'un maître à son élève.

« Oui, Bélier, tu dois mettre quotidiennement à jour ton nombre de mots. Comment veux-tu, sinon, que le site du NaNo connaisse ta progression ? M'écoutais-tu, l'autre jour, quand je t'ai tout expliqué ?

- C'est que… se défendit Mû. Oui, j'écoutais, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les ordinateurs… Et je n'ai pas osé te demander quand je ne comprenais pas, parce que, heu… Tu me fais un peu peur. »

Camus serra les mâchoires et ôta ses petites lunettes, qu'il devait porter lorsqu'il travaillait sur écran. Son regard aurait congelé n'importe qui sur place, mais il s'efforça de parler de façon aimable, autant que possible.

« Viens ici, que je te montre. »

Mû s'exécuta, persuadé qu'il n'allait encore rien paner aux explications. Camus se connecta à sa page NaNo et cliqua sur ses statistiques. Il montra à son collègue sa courbe de progression, celle de ses amis NaNo (celle de Mû étant à zéro, à sa grande honte), ainsi que la façon de procéder pour mettre à jour son nombre de mots.

« Il suffit de cliquer sur « Check Word Count », tu parles anglais oui ou non ? Ensuite, tu copies-colles ton texte dans la petite fenêtre. Le logiciel compte automatiquement les mots. Attention, ton nombre de mots peut être différent de celui que te donne ton traitement de texte, ce n'est pas la même façon de compter. Regarde… Voilà. Ensuite tu valides… Et paf, tes stats sont ajustées. C'est à la portée du premier venu. File-moi ta clé USB, tu vas le faire devant moi afin que je voies si tu as bien compris. »

Mû avala bruyamment sa salive.

« Ma… Ma clé uèssebé ? »

Camus se tourna vers son nano-élève et le dévisagea. La température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés.

« Oui, ta clé. File-moi ton texte. »

Mû lui tendit, à la fois fier et hésitant, son luxueux cahier. Camus fit les gros yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA, Mû ?

- Ben, c'est mon NaNo. Tu vois, j'ai déjà écrit vingt-sept pages. Il me faudra probablement un second cahier… »

Camus joignit les mains devant ses lèvres, tâchant de comprendre à quel moment il avait perdu Mû.

« Comment veux-tu, Mû, qu'on connaisse ton nombre de mots quotidien si tu écris à la main, sur un cahier ?

- Je pensais compter sur cinq ou six pages au hasard, et faire une moyenne…

- Non, Mû. Word est ton ami. L'ordinateur est ton ami. La mise à jour quotidienne est ton amie.

- Je pourrais peut-être demander à Shaka de compter ce que je fais chaque jour, et t'envoyer le résultat par SMS… J'ai cru comprendre qu'on pouvait entrer la valeur manuellement…

- Sois gentil, Bélier. Nanote comme un grand. Je compte sur toi. »

Camus ouvrit le cahier, en admira la finition et jeta un œil au roman de Mû. Il évalua brièvement le nombre de mots par page, fit mentalement le calcul et entra la valeur approximative sur la page NaNo de Mû.

« Là ! Au moins tu ne seras plus à zéro. Nous mettrons la valeur exacte quand tu auras tout mis sur traitement de texte. Félicitations, cher Writing Buddy, pour ta première mise à jour, même si elle est en retard !

- Heu… Merci. »

Mû récupéra son précieux cahier et le serra contre son cœur. Il s'y était beaucoup attaché, en l'espace de trois jours, et l'abandonner au profit d'une machine lui faisait de la peine – et un peu peur, aussi.

Il remercia Camus et prit congé, la mine un peu déconfite.

* * *

Mû retourna à son temple, les épaules basses et une petite boule dans le ventre. Comment allait-il faire ? Il n'avait même pas de PC ! Pis encore, il tapait à l'ordinateur avec la dextérité d'un paresseux portant des gants de boxe ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux diverses options, et elles étaient fort peu nombreuses, il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans sa bibliothèque, à regarder ses enfants sans vraiment les voir.

Pan était penchée sur son cahier, le front plissé de concentration, et noircissait les pages de son écriture enfantine – le chevalier du Bélier ne savait même pas de quoi parlait son histoire. Kiki, assis en face d'elle, se balançait sur sa chaise, tentant de garder son crayon en équilibre entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure. Apparemment, l'inspiration lui faisait défaut.

« Kiki, fais attention, tu vas encore tomber… fit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Maître ? demanda Pan en levant brièvement les yeux sur lui. T'as l'air tout abattu. »

Mû se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir, et lança son propre cahier sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

« J'ai fait une bêtise… dit-il laconiquement.

- Toi ?

- Hmm. »

Le silence s'installa, uniquement perturbé par le grattement du crayon de Pan sur le papier à carreaux. Inutile de lui demander de préciser ses pensées. Quand Mû était dans cet état semi-végétatif, il fallait lui arracher les vers du nez et Pan avait autre chose à faire sur le moment – et Kiki s'en moquait éperdument, les problèmes des grands ne le concernant pas outre mesure.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution… J'ai besoin d'un nègre. »

Un nouveau silence, interloqué celui-là. Pan le dévisagea avec de grands yeux et Kiki en oublia de se balancer.

« Un… Un esclave ? Mais tu es immonde !

- Mais non ! répondit Mû avec humeur. Avoir un nègre, c'est une expression qui veut dire que quelqu'un écrit pour toi.

- C'est triché.

- Non. C'est moi qui écrirai. J'ai juste besoin que quelqu'un tape ce que j'écris à l'ordi, parce que le NaNo, il a besoin de ton document sur une clé uèssebé.

- Ah.

- Tu sais taper assez vite, toi, non ? demanda-t-il à Pan.

- Ouais. Je veux bien le faire, mais j'y gagne quoi ? »

Le silence, encore. Deux paires d'yeux qui se jaugent intensément, de part et d'autre de la pièce.

« Capitaliste ! cracha Mû.

- Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de me faire travailler gratuitement ?

- La satisfaction de ton maître adoré devrait être ta seule récompense. »

Pan éclata de rire. Juste avant de s'excuser, quand elle comprit qu'il ne blaguait pas.

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Je vais rédiger un petit contrat. Un truc tout bête, deux ou trois conditions, bref, pas la mer à boire. Je te le soumets et tu signes – ou pas.

- Hmm ! »

Pan gagna la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kiki, au fond de la bibliothèque. Mû et Kiki purent l'entendre fouiller dans le placard à fournitures scolaires, et jurer parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Finalement, elle revint dans la pièce, armée d'une belle feuille blanche, s'attabla et s'attela à la rédaction de son contrat, en bonne et due forme. De longues minutes plus tard, elle y mit le point final et le présenta à Mû, très fière d'elle. Le chevalier le prit avec méfiance et le déchiffra. Ses yeux s'arrondirent à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

« Je soussignée, Pan Aries, Dieu de diverses choses trop longues à énumérer, m'engage par ce contrat à recopier fidèlement le manuscrit de Maître Chéri sur traitement de texte afin qu'il puisse valider son NaNo.

Je soussigné, Mû Aries, chevalier d'Or du Bélier, m'engage en contrepartie à verser à Pan Aries la modique somme de trois euros par jour travaillé, à lui octroyer double ration de dessert, à la dispenser de corvées, et à jouer avec elle au moins deux heures par jour, et ce pendant toute la période du précité NaNo.

Les termes de ce contrat acceptés, ils seront applicables à compter du jour même, et ce jusqu'au trente novembre inclus. »

Pan lui tendit un stylo bille avec un large sourire.

« Appose la date, la mention « lu et approuvé », puis signe.

- Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Si tu veux bien, je vais d'abord demander à Shaka s'il ne m'aiderait pas – et sans conditions, lui !

- Shaka ? »

Pan et Kiki éclatèrent d'un grand rire nerveux.

« Shaka ? Mais mon pauvre maître, si tu es nul avec un ordi, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire de lui ? Il ne serait pas fichu de trouver la souris, quand bien même sa vie en dépendrait ! Et puis, il n'a pas les pistons que j'ai : moi, je te trouve un ordinateur dans les quinze minutes. Pense à ta moyenne de mots, mon maître, et signe. C'est pour ton bien. »

Mû prit le stylo bille et regarda encore sa disciple, empli de doutes. Pan se contenta de lui sourire et, tenant ses mains paumes vers le haut, elle imita le mouvement d'une balance : Pan, Shaka… Shaka, Pan…

Mû fit la grimace… Et signa.

« Je me réjouis de notre collaboration, mon maître. Par contre, si tu permets, je récupère le contrat… Et je vais aller le confier à une personne de confiance. Tu sais… Juste au cas où. Sur ce, je vais emprunter un ordinateur à mes pistons susmentionnés. »

Elle roula le contrat comme un parchemin et sortit de la pièce en sautillant, toute contente d'elle-même. Mû eut soudain le sentiment de s'être légèrement fait entuber.

* * *

Mû contemplait avec une inquiétude certaine la petite housse violette qui traînait sur la table de la bibliothèque. Pan était revenue quelques minutes plus tôt et s'affairait maintenant à dérouler un fil électrique. Pour charger la batterie, avait-elle dit.

De la serviette, elle extirpa un ordinateur portable flambant neuf, et apparemment d'un modèle haut de gamme. Mû serra les dents, prêt à protester : était-il bien prudent de confier un appareil qu'il devinait être fort onéreux au Dieu de la Maladresse et des Gaffes en Tous Genres ?

Pan crut deviner les pensées de son maître à la tension qui émanait de lui. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, le défiant ainsi silencieusement de dire quoi que ce soit… Ce qu'il se garda bien de faire, car il savait avoir besoin d'elle plus que de quiconque pendant ce NaNo. Surtout, ne pas la froisser.

Pan ouvrit le battant de l'ordinateur et le démarra.

« Je peux savoir à qui tu l'as emprunté ? demanda Mû, qui voulait savoir, surtout, à qui il devrait des sous si la machine venait à avoir un « accident ».

- Cela ne se fait pas de cafter, répondit Pan, mais puisque tu y tiens, c'est Jabu qui nous le prête.

- Jabu ?

- Le chevalier de la Licorne.  
- Oui merci, je sais qui est Jabu. Mais pourquoi lui ? Tu le connais bien ?

- C'est un bon pote à moi. Un vrai geek, et il supporte pas Seiya. Cela nous fait deux points communs, bien plus qu'il n'en faut pour lier une solide amitié. »

Mû garda le silence pendant un moment. Il avait buté sur un mot, mais n'osait pas demander ce qu'était un « guique ». Il ne voulait pas non plus que ses enfants le prennent pour un vieux tromblon. Il demanderait à Camus.

Alors que la machine démarrait, à grand renfort de bips et de clignotements de diodes, Pan fouilla dans la housse à la recherche d'une clé USB, qu'elle trouva après quelques secondes.

« Voilà… Parfait ! Avec ça, je pourrai emmener ton roman à la salle info de la bibliothèque, et faire tes mises à jour sur internet. T'auras pas à t'en charger. Ne me remercie pas, c'est compris dans le prix. »

Pan tendit la main pour que Mû lui donne son précieux cahier. Elle le feuilleta une minute.

« Reviens dans deux heures, ce sera tapé. Quand j'aurai rattrapé le retard, je recopierai au jour le jour.

- Ça marche. »

Pan démarra le traitement de texte et se lança dans le recopiage en règle, tapant à une vitesse hallucinante sans même regarder le clavier. Mû la regarda faire quelques instants, hypnotisé.

« Où tu as appris ça, Pan ?

- Quoi, à taper ? Ça va plus vite qu'à la main, hein ? C'est sur l'Olympe, que j'ai appris.

- Vous avez des ordinateurs, sur l'Olympe ? s'extasia Kiki, abandonnant par la même occasion son propre cahier pour se mêler à la conversation.

- Ben évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On a même internet. Les routeurs divins, ils sont quand même plus puissants que les vôtres. Alors du coup, on chope les réseaux wi-fi humains assez facilement. Ensuite, ce n'est plus qu'une question de crackage, et pour ça, Hermès, il assure. Après les humains râlent que leur connexion laggue à mort, mais c'est juste parce qu'on bouffe toute la bande passante en loucedé ! Maintenant silence, je dois me concentrer sur ce que je fais.»

Mû fut heureux que la conversation prenne fin, et sortit pour aller préparer le dîner. Dans les dernières phrases, Pan avait commencé à parler une langue inconnue. Il était bien soulagé de pouvoir échapper à ce babillage inepte.

* * *

**(1) _Megami no Senshi_ (_Pegasus forever_) : musique d'intro de _Saint Seiya : Hadès, chapitre Inferno_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deuxième et troisième semaines : les auteurs s'accrochent ! Ce sont les semaines les plus difficiles, celles qui voient arriver les baisses de motivation et les abandons. Ceux qui qui luttent tels des vaisseaux dans la tempête commencent à mesurer l'effort qui reste à fournir. Cette fois c'est sûr, ils n'auront jamais assez d'un mois pour écrire tout ce à quoi ils ont pensé, à moins d'un miracle. C'est fou comme le temps file !**

* * *

Les jours passaient et le temple du Bélier fonctionnait comme une machine bien huilée, la maisonnée ayant trouvé son rythme de croisière. Mû jonglait habilement entre son Nano, ses petits, Shaka, les tâches ménagères et le travail de Chevalier d'Or. C'était un homme polyvalent et organisé, tout se passait bien. Pan recopiait son travail, fidèle au poste, la brave petite, et lui mettait son compte Nano à jour. Elle lui faisait chaque jour le bilan de son avancée, ainsi que de celle de Camus. Le Verseau était en avance. Lui, en retard. Mais se laisser abattre ? Jamais ! Mû s'éclatait bien trop avec son roman pour laisser tomber. Chaque jour, il s'appliquait à écrire son quota, même si les événements l'empêchaient parfois d'atteindre son but.

* * *

Le Nano de Camus avançait plutôt bien. Il avait approximativement cinq mille mots d'avance sur la courbe prévisionnelle, mais il ne voulait pas se relâcher. Un jour de fainéantise, et c'était tout un rythme qui se cassait, entraînant la chute certaine vers la défaite. Et cela, Camus ne le voulait à aucun prix. Aussi travaillait-il assidûment sur son roman, se levant tôt le matin et allant se coucher tard le soir. Naturellement, il devait pour cela mettre sa vie sociale, qui était déjà très anecdotique en temps normal, entre parenthèses… Et sa vie sentimentale en prenait également un coup, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Milo, l'autre jour, à la réunion.

Milo du Scorpion en avait marre de se coucher seul, et de se réveiller dans un lit vide. Il en avait marre que Camus lui fasse tous les soirs le coup de la migraine « à cause du travail sur écran » : foutaises, oui ! Lui, il pouvait rester sur sa console huit heures d'affilée sans éprouver le plus petit début de céphalée. Il en avait marre du Nano, qu'il considérait comme un rival. Et par-dessus tout, il en avait marre de faire ceinture.

Ce matin-là, il se leva donc et sortit de la chambre, en t-shirt et caleçon, pour rejoindre Camus au salon. Il trouva son Verseau attablé à son petit bureau, au fond de la pièce à vivre. Assis devant son écran, il tapotait sur le clavier sans même le regarder, tandis que l'unité centrale ronronnait doucement à ses pieds.

Milo s'approcha dans le dos de Camus et l'enlaça.

« Ah, tu es réveillé.

- Tu ne reviendrais pas te recoucher ? C'est le week-end, t'as toute la journée pour ça…

- Je dois travailler, Milo, soupira Camus pour la enième fois.

- Et moi, j'ai besoin qu'on me réchauffe. »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin, quand il s'y mettait !

« Ma foi, si tu as froid, je te suggère d'aller prendre ta douche et de t'habiller. »

Milo haussa les épaules, bougon. Non seulement Camus le rembarrait, mais en plus il se fichait de lui ! Le Verseau allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ou il ne s'appelait pas Scorpion !

Il alla se vautrer dans le canapé, à la droite de Camus, et alluma la télé. Le Verseau fit la moue mais ne dit rien : il en faudrait plus que les émissions du matin pour troubler sa concentration. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme le roc du Sanctuaire, le chevalier que rien n'ébranlait !

Mais Milo n'en avait pas terminé. Un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, il glissa la main dans son caleçon et entreprit de se caresser langoureusement, bien sûr sans omettre les gémissements et soupirs de rigueur. Camus était peut-être un glaçon, mais lui, il était chaud !

Et effectivement, Camus fit semblant de rien… Jusqu'à un certain point. Milo était à présent bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte, mais le Verseau avait les joues roses et tapait à l'ordinateur beaucoup moins vite. Se calmer. Respirer. Le Scorpion faisait cela pour le provoquer ! Réagir, c'était céder.

Dans un ultime cri de plaisir, Milo s'arc-bouta sur le canapé et se laissa aller à la jouissance. Essoufflé, il regarda Camus avec un air effronté, un sourire malicieux vissé aux lèvres.

« Ça y est, tu as fini tes cochonneries, espèce de gros dégoûtant ? » demanda Camus avec humeur.

Milo éclata de rire et se leva, puis s'approcha doucement de Camus.

« D'habitude tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton suave.

- Oui mais là, je suis très occupé !

- Allons, tu es un homme, tu as des besoins, comme nous tous… Voudrais-tu me faire croire que le spectacle ne t'a pas émoustillé ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Milo se pencha sur Camus et porta la main à son entrejambe : surpris, le Verseau se crispa en poussant un petit cri strident.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, triompha Milo en tripotant son amant. Pour quelqu'un d'indifférent, je te trouve drôlement ferme sous la main. »

Camus rougit encore. Damnation. Son corps l'avait trahi.

Ne lâchant plus son sourire diabolique, Milo ouvrit rapidement le pantalon de Camus avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il en extirpa le membre durci et le caressa doucement.

« Tu ne te défends pas beaucoup, je trouve.

- Espèce de sadique…

- Oui, je sais ! »

Camus se laissa faire un instant, puis repoussa doucement Milo.

« S'il te plaît, pas maintenant. N'insiste pas.

- Ah non ?

- Sois gentil. »

Milo sourit de plus belle. Lui, gentil ? LUI ? Allons, depuis quand était-il un petit garçon obéissant ? Réfléchissons… Ah oui, il ne l'avait jamais été. Pour toute réponse, il se pencha au-dessus de Camus et le prit entre ses lèvres.

Le Verseau tenta bien de protester, mais curieusement sans conviction. La langue et les lèvres de Milo faisaient des merveilles sur sa virilité muselée depuis des jours. Camus se laissa aller aux caresses de son amant, oubliant temporairement son précieux Nano. Il passa la main dans les cheveux emmêlés du Scorpion.

« Encore, Milo, ne t'arrête pas… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Et Milo, fidèle à lui-même, se redressa immédiatement, après un dernier baiser sur son jouet préféré.

« Comment ? Camus, franchement, tu me déçois ! Tu as du travail, tu n'es pas sérieux. Je te laisse tranquille. »

Camus vira à nouveau au pourpre, mais cette fois-ci d'énervement. Ce damné arachnide était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs, et lui, il fonçait droit dans le panneau ! Mais quel imbécile il avait été de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu !

« Oh, sûrement pas ! »

Il se leva brusquement, rattrapa Milo par le bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.

« Un peu de tenue, enfin… dit Milo en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Viens au moins dans la chambre… Imagine, si quelqu'un arrive !

- Je m'en moque, répondit Camus d'une voix rauque. C'est de ta faute, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre ! »

Se plaindre ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Cela ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de Milo. Le Scorpion aimait quand Camus sortait de ses gonds : c'était toujours aussi rare qu'intense.

Rompant le baiser, Camus força Milo à se retourner et à s'accouder au bureau. Ah oui, comme ça, dans le salon ouvert aux quatre vents ? Hé bien, pourquoi pas après tout… Le petit côté exhibitionniste du Scorpion n'y trouva rien à redire.

Milo glapit toutefois de douleur quand Camus le prit brutalement, sans aucune préparation.

« Rassure-moi, l'Arachnide, lui susurra le Verseau à l'oreille. C'est bien ça que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Milo ne put répondre tant il serrait les dents. Il gémit encore de douleur quand Camus se mit lentement en mouvement en lui. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le provoquer comme ça ?

« Allons, on se calme, Milo, murmura-t-il encore en caressant les reins du Scorpion. Laisse-toi faire, chacun son tour mon mignon…

- Heu… Doucement quand même, hein ? couina Milo, qui osait à peine bouger.

- Fais-moi confiance, et laisse-toi aller. »

Camus embrassa Milo dans le cou et reprit ses va-et-vient, d'abord lentement, puis accélérant le rythme à mesure que l'excitation le gagnait. Leurs ébats étaient habituellement tendres et passionnés, mais il découvrait qu'un peu de brutalité, à l'occasion, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sentit Milo se détendre peu à peu sous ses assauts… Apparemment lui aussi commençait à apprécier leur étreinte, sa respiration se faisait saccadée et il venait à la rencontre de son compagnon avec de plus en plus de fougue et d'enthousiasme.

Unis l'un à l'autre, ils criaient leur plaisir à l'unisson, totalement indifférents à l'idée qu'on aurait pu les entendre hurler depuis le temple du Lion. Le Verseau donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus vigoureux et rapides.

Le bureau se mit à trembler sous leurs ébats : il n'était pas fait pour supporter un tel poids. Les deux chevaliers étaient au bord de la jouissance, et d'un ultime coup de boutoir, Camus les mena en même temps au septième ciel. Malheureusement, le bureau sur lequel ils étaient appuyés glissa vers l'avant à cause du choc, entraînant avec lui l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur, qui était rangée dessous.

La tour de l'ordinateur oscilla sous le regard horrifié de Camus, faillit se rétablir… Et tomba finalement lourdement sur le flanc, dans un fracas métallique qui n'augurait rien de bon. L'écran devint noir.

« Non ! Nooon ! » hurla Camus en se retirant de Milo.

Il se rhabilla en hâte et tenta de rallumer sa machine. En vain. L'ordinateur démarrait mais un message d'erreur clignotait malicieusement sur l'écran : le disque dur avait apparemment pris un très mauvais coup.

« Heu… C'est grave ? demanda Milo d'une petite voix en se tortillant comme un gamin pris en faute, comme s'il était le seul coupable.

- Oui ! Oui , c'est gravissime ! s'exclama Camus. Je n'avais pas sauvegardé mon travail de ce matin ! Et je n'ai pas non plus mis mon document sur clé USB depuis trois jours !

- Oh. »

Milo battit lâchement en retraite et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Camus n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé, mais quand il se rendrait compte que trois jours de travail venaient de disparaître corps et biens, il allait sans doute exploser et tout congeler dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour de lui : autant être loin à ce moment-là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dernière semaine. Le dernier coup de collier avant l'ultime mise à jour. Ceux qui sont encore là n'ont plus rien à perdre et se jettent à corps perdu dans cette ultime lutte contre la montre, travaillant comme des forçats pour glaner le moindre mot. La consommation de thé augmente, le taux de fautes d'orthographe aussi. Les yeux des auteurs sont rouges et leur humeur massacrante. Certains ont déjà atteint les cinquante mille mots mais continuent à jouer le jeu, pour le plaisir de faire bisquer ceux qui galèrent.**

Le Verseau fréquentait assidûment le forum du Nano, et avait participé à l'organisation d'un write-in (1) au Museum Internet Café pour ce soir. Il devait donc retrouver quelques connaissances virtuelles le soir même devant le cyber-établissement, et tous ensemble, ils nanoteraient jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit – jusqu'à la fermeture du café, en fait, à trois heures du matin. Camus comptait grandement sur l'émulation produite par la présence d'autres auteurs pour booster son compteur et faire un bond de géant dans son roman. Naturellement, il allait entraîner Mû dans son périple, de gré ou de force. Cela ne ferait pas de mal au Bélier de sortir de son quotidien, il devait avoir l'œil sur tout à toute heure du jour et de la nuit : pas l'idéal pour progresser !

* * *

« Shaka…

- Hmm ? »

Le chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit un œil pour signifier à Mû qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Camus m'invite à sortir, ce soir, pour le Nano. Une réunion d'auteurs…

- Très bien. »

La réponse était tombée, tel le couperet : Shaka n'était pas du genre à étouffer son compagnon dans une relation jalouse et exclusive. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème de laisser sortir Mû sans lui, même tard le soir, même si Mû était une bombe, même si tout le monde se retournait sur lui, les hommes comme les femmes. Shaka était un homme moderne et avait toute confiance en Mû.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Shakachou…

- Tu sors ce soir, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Amuse-toi bien.

- Non, Shaka. Je sors ce soir… Donc il faudrait que tu gardes les petits. »

Pour le coup, Shaka ouvrit les deux yeux. Quoi ?!

* * *

Mû avait accepté l'invitation de Camus, mais maintenant qu'il achevait de se préparer, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas sortir en ville, au milieu de la foule. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se concentrer et de perdre une soirée de travail, alors qu'il n'était déjà pas en avance sur son planning. Et puis, les enfants boudaient parce qu'il les laissait et Shaka, lui, était catastrophé de devoir faire le baby-sitter. Non, ce n'était décidément pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il y allait.

Mais Camus avait insisté : le write-in faisait partie intégrante du Nano. C'était une expérience à ne pas rater, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, lorsqu'on en avait l'occasion. Alors soit, il irait. Mû passa la brosse dans ses cheveux une dernière fois, puis il prit son manteau de ville, son écharpe et sa sacoche, et attendit Camus sur le perron de son temple.

Il était nerveux. Dans son sac bandoulière, il n'y avait pas son précieux cahier, mais l'ordinateur de Jabu. Encore une inconnue dans l'équation. Pan avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du traitement de texte. Il avait compris le principal, et la gamine lui avait rédigé un petit pense-bête sur son carnet de notes, au cas où. Elle lui avait également noté la démarche pas-à-pas pour mettre son compteur à jour, comment se connecter, où cliquer, tout ça. Mais quand même. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

* * *

Shaka n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Du tout. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Il n'était pas proche des deux gamins, il ne les aimait même pas. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux, ni quoi leur dire, ni comment s'en occuper.

Pour dîner, il avait fait du riz au curry, et des légumes épicés avec du tofu. Pan s'était jetée dessus (tant que ça se mangeait, pour elle, ça allait) mais Kiki avait fait une crise et Shaka avait été contraint de trier le tofu, petits morceaux par petits morceaux, pour tarir le flot de récriminations. Il était opiniâtre, ce sale gosse !

Maintenant, les enfants étaient assis devant la table basse, leurs cahiers et leurs crayons devant eux. Ils regardaient un dessin animé en nanotant et pendant ce temps, au moins, Shaka avait la paix ! Néanmoins, il resta tout de même dans la pièce pour garder un œil sur eux.

Assis (vautré) dans le canapé, il les observait avec curiosité. Ils écrivaient, discutaient, gardaient un œil sur le dvd, tout en même temps. Tsssss. Leur capacité de concentration équivalait à celle d'un macaque lâché dans New Delhi. Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

« Au fait, dit-il au bout d'un moment, je ne sais même pas ce que vous écrivez.

- Moi, je raconte une histoire de robots géants qui se battent contre des dinosaures extra-terrestres, expliqua fièrement Kiki en brandissant son cahier sous le nez de la Vierge. J'ai même fait des illustrations, admire !

- Hein ? s'insurgea Pan. Mais c'est du plagiat, c'est le film que Papy Shion nous a emmenés voir au cinéma !

- C'est une fanfic, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ! cria Kiki en se refermant comme une huître. Dis-nous donc ce que tu fais, toi, qu'on rigole !

- J'écris les histoires que je racontais aux gens de la forêt sur l'Olympe.

- Des contes ? Pffff le truc de fille !

- Certains de ces contes t'empêcheraient de dormir pendant six semaines, nabot !

- Péquenaude ! Va donc t'occuper de ton champ et discuter avec les lapins !

- Chuis un dieu, moi ! Toi le Maître il t'a trouvé dans une poubelle ! »

Shaka ne comprenait pas. Comment une simple question, polie de surcroît, avait-elle pu déclencher une dispute pareille ? Les enfants avaient laissé tomber les insultes et en étaient venus aux mains, roulant sur le tapis en faisant pleuvoir les coups de poing, les coups de pied et les morsures. Mais quelles créatures étranges !

Enfin, après les avoir regardé un moment en se demandant où ils avaient bien pu apprendre à se battre aussi mal, sans aucune technique, sans aucune logique ni stratégie, il se dit que peut-être, les séparer serait une bonne idée. Si Mû les retrouvait avec des bleus, il ne manquerait pas de poser des questions.

« Il suffit, petits monstres. Encore un mot, et vous êtes punis jusqu'à demain.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! cria Kiki en montrant Pan du doigt.

- Très bien, tu es puni. Dans ta chambre immédiatement. »

Alors que Kiki battait en retraite, les épaules basses, Pan se rassit devant son cahier sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas encore quand ni comment, mais Shaka paierait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Avait-on idée de gâcher ainsi une soirée où on rigolait tant !

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin quand Mû et Camus rentrèrent au Sanctuaire. Discrets comme des souris, ils entrèrent dans le temple du Bélier et se séparèrent pour le reste de la nuit, Camus partant à l'assaut des escaliers, et Mû se glissant furtivement dans la bibliothèque. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Shaka, mais il voulait constater de visu que ses petits allaient bien et dormaient profondément.

A la lumière de la veilleuse, il distingua Kiki qui ronflait sur le dos, les bras en croix et les couvertures roulées en boule au pied de son lit. Ce gamin était aussi agité le jour que la nuit ! Mû remit les couvertures en place et borda son élève, l'embrassa sur le front et se tourna doucement vers le lit de Pan. Il était vide. Le cœur du chevalier s'emballa et il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui, la gorge serrée par la peur. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'il cherchait : Pan était en mode furet et dormait blottie sur le ventre de son abeille en peluche, emmaillotée dans son doudou. Pauvre petite chose qui manquait de câlins ! Il lui chatouilla la joue du bout du doigt mais préféra la laisser où elle était. Si elle se réveillait, il pouvait dire adieu à sa nuit, déjà fort raccourcie.

Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte tout doucement, rassuré.

* * *

Mû entra discrètement dans sa chambre, prenant bien garde à ne pas trébucher sur le tapis et cherchant le lit à tâtons. Il se déshabilla rapidement, envoya bouler ses vêtements d'un coup de pied, et se glissa sous la couette. Hiiii ! Shaka ne lui avait pas chauffé la place, le matelas était glacé de son côté !

D'ailleurs en parlant de Shaka… Le chevalier de la Vierge se retourna en maugréant et entrouvrit les paupières.

« Grmblbl revenu ?

- Oui, je suis rentré. Rendors-toi. »

Shaka ignora le conseil de son compagnon, s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Tu as l'air tout mélancolique.

- Oui, ça s'est bien passé. Nous étions une dizaine, et nous avons écrit une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était sympathique, on a pu échanger des conseils et des avis sur certains passages de nos romans. Et je me suis plutôt pas mal débrouillé avec l'ordinateur.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pan m'avait prévenu que j'étais en retard par rapport aux prévisions, mais je n'arrive pas à combler le trou. Camus dit que c'est parce que je chipote trop, il dit que je dois moins réfléchir et que les corrections seront pour plus tard. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veux que ce soit nickel tout de suite.

- Tu es perfectionniste, mon Mû. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, tu fais à ton rythme et selon ta méthode.

- Oui, mais le Nano se termine samedi soir, et je n'aurai jamais le temps de rattraper mon retard.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, c'est décevant. »

Shaka préféra ne rien ajouter et pris Mû dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Cela valait bien tous les mots de réconfort du monde. Après un moment, il finit par murmurer :

« Ce concours n'a pas d'importance. Tu es doué, Mû, et peu importe le temps que ça te prendra : je suis sûr que ce sera un excellent roman. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tendrement. Leurs corps se réclamèrent, se trouvèrent, et une fois rassasiés, les deux chevaliers finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour une nuit qui s'annonçait très courte.

* * *

**(1) Rencontre IRL d'un groupe de nanoteurs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samedi 30 novembre 2013, 23h50 : cette fois, c'est la fin.**

Mû et Camus s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire pour cette ultime soirée. Ensemble, ils avaient écrit encore et encore, se battant comme des lions jusqu'à la fin, vidant de pleines thermos de Darjeeling et travaillant dans un silence religieux. L'heure n'était plus aux tergiversations !

Enfin, il fut temps de procéder à l'ultime mise à jour. Armés de leurs clés USB, ils échangèrent un regard et s'assirent à deux ordinateurs voisins. Copier… Coller… Valider. Les chiffres tombèrent, froids et implacables.

Camus : 65 876 mots. Sa barre de progression se para d'un violet éclatant et un enthousiaste « WINNER » s'afficha à l'écran. Le chevalier du Verseau eut un sourire en coin mais garda la tête froide. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais douté de ses capacités, mais il savait tout le travail de relecture et de correction qui lui restait à accomplir.

Mû : 40 172 mots. La petite barre demeura obstinément bleue. Mû le savait, il ne fut pas surpris, mais maintenant que le concours se clôturait, il était tout déçu quand même. Il avait fait de son mieux mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

Camus se leva et vint serrer la main de Mû.

« Félicitations, Camus, dit Mû en se forçant à sourire (car oui, il était sincèrement heureux pour le Verseau).

- Merci. Bravo à toi aussi. J'ai hâte de lire ton texte. Avec ta permission bien sûr.

- Oh, tu sais, il n'est pas terminé… rougit Mû.

- Le mien non plus, sais-tu. Le point final est posé mais maintenant, je vais tout devoir retravailler pendant des semaines.

- Je n'ai pas fait les choses comme il aurait fallu… J'ai trop réfléchi…

- Et alors ? (Camus eut un petit sourire) Tu as eu le courage de te lancer et tu t'es accroché malgré les difficultés. Tu t'es fait plaisir. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu as raison ! (Mû redressa les épaules) Le Nano est terminé mais moi, rien ne m'empêche de continuer !

- C'est l'esprit, Bélier. C'est l'esprit. »

Camus donna une légère tape dans le dos de son compagnon d'écriture. L'année prochaine, il en était sûr, Mû remporterait le Nano haut la main. Il avait un an pour se préparer et gagner en expérience.

« Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Je te donne rendez-vous ici dans un an, mon ami. D'ici là, je vais rejoindre un certain Scorpion. Je le sens qui trépigne sur le seuil de ma maison.

- Bonne nuit, Camus.

- Bonne nuit. »

Le Verseau sortit de la bibliothèque et Mû se retrouva seul. Voilà. C'était fait. Mais dès demain, premier décembre, il ouvrirait la première fenêtre de son calendrier de l'Avent, mangerait son chocolat et continuerait son roman. Jusqu'au bout. Il ne lâcherait rien. Peut-être même que Pan accepterait de continuer à le recopier sur traitement de texte – mais il faudrait avant cela renégocier leur contrat.


End file.
